Złoty trójkąt/I/08
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII. DZIEŁO ESSARESA. — Czy pan zupełnie tego pewny? — zapytał kapitan Belval. — Tak, panie kapitanie. Od dwóch lat nie robię nic innego, tylko prowadzę dochodzenia w sprawie wywozu z Francyi olbrzymich ilości złota... I wyznaję, że dopiero rozmowa z panią Essares rzuciła mi nieco światła na sprawę tajemniczej organizacyi, wywożącej z naszego kraju szlachetny kruszec. — Więc pani Essares wiedziała? — Nie, ale podejrzewała i ubiegłej nocy przed pańskiem przybyciem słyszała pewne rzeczy, które mi powtórzyła... I to stanowi poniekąd rozwiązanie zagadki... — Mianowicie?! — A zatem — główna siedziba spisku mieściła się tutaj.... Essares-bey, dyrektor Banku Francusko - Oryentalnego — Egipcyanin z powierzchowności, Turek z pochodzenia — naturalizowany obywatel francuski — posiadał wielkie wpływy w kołach finansowych... I tenże Essares-bey miał za zadanie — na rzecz obcego mocarstwa, którego na razie nie mogę ściśle określić — wyżyłować Francyę z ostatniej iskierki złota, które udałoby mu się ściągnąć do swoich kufrów. Sądząc z pewnych powodów zdołał on, w przeciągu dwóch lat wyekspedyować około 700 milionów w złocie... Przygotowywano właśnie nowy transport, kiedy wybuchła wojna... Oczywiście że wywóz tak wielkich ilości złota został znacznie utrudniony z powodu rewizyi na granicy... Wstrzymano więc na razie ten transport... Minął szereg miesięcy... Essares-bey przywykł do myśli, że złoto pozostanie już na zawsze w jego ręku... Postanowił sobie przywłaszczyć skarb... Tylko, że wspólnicy jego... — Ci, których widziałem tej nocy... — Właśnie ci sami... Od dłuższego czasu toczyli oni walkę ze swym dawnym przywódcą... I wczoraj właśnie był pan świadkiem kulminacyjnego punktu tej walki... — Ale dlaczego właśnie wszystko to stało się wczoraj?... — Dlatego, że tamci mieli powody do przypuszczenia, że worki ze złotem znikną w najbliższym czasie, może właśnie ubiegłej nocy... Sądzili przytem, że stosownie do praktyk dawnych, wysłanie transportu poprzedzone będzie pewnym sygnałem... — Deszczem złotych iskier. Nieprawdaż? — Właśnie... I ten to sygnał zaalarmował wczoraj całą bandę... — I plan Essaresa nie powiódł się?... — Nie, ale i plan jego wsporników spalił na panewce. Pułkownika zabił Essares. Tamci mogli zebrać tylko okruchy, które i tak miano im odebrać... Ale walka nie skończyła się jeszcze!... najtragiczniejsze wypadki rozegrały się dzisiaj rano... Według pańskich informacyi — jakiś człowiek wezwał pana do telefonu... Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa człowieka tego zamordował Essares, a następnie sam padł ofiarą jednego ze swoich wspólników... A teraz, kiedy pan wie już wszystko — czy nie uznaje pan, że śledztwo w tej sprawie powinno być prowadzone niezmiernie dyskretnie... i że w tym wypadku należy odstąpić od zwykłych reguł... — Owszem, przyznaję to... — A zatem głuche milczenie?... — Czy to będzie jednak możliwe do zrealizowania? — A dlaczegóżby nie?... — Są przecież w tej sprawie trupy... Naprzykład trup pułkownika Fakhi... — Samobójstwo... — Trup Mustafy, którego musiano odnaleźć w ogrodzie Galliery... — Jakaś prywatna zemsta... — Śmierć Essaresa... — Wypadek... — Więc te wszystkie przejawy tej samej siły zbrodniczej — będą traktowane osobno, bez wykazania łączącej ich więzi... — Nic nie wskazuje pozornie na to, że coś je łączy ze sobą... — Publiczność może będzie innego zdania... — Publiczność będzie tego zdania, które my jej nakażemy... Mamy teraz wojnę!... — A prasa? — Prasa będzie milczała!... Istnieje przecież cenzura... — A w razie nowej jakiejś zbrodni? — Nowej zbrodni?... Nie widzę powodu do takich przypuszczeń... Główni aktorowie tej afery nie żyją... Co zaś się tyczy komparsów Bournefa i towarzyszy — to znajdą się oni wkrótce w obozie koncentracyjnym... Miliony zaś należą się Francyi... Patrycyusz Belval pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem. — A pani Essares, panie sędzio?... Nie możemy lekceważyć tak wyraźnych pogróżek jej męża... — On już nie żyje... — Ale groźby pozostały w mocy. Stary Szymon potwierdzi to. — Szymon jest napół obłąkany... — Właśnie, dlatego — umysł jego zachowuje świadomość niebezpieczeństwa z cała intensywnością... Nie, panie sędzio, walka jeszcze nieskończona... Może ona się dopiero zaczęła... — A więc, kapitanie, cóż panu przeszkadza strzedz bezpieczeństwa pani Essares?... Niech pan osłania ją przy pomocy wszelkich środków, jakimi pan dysponuje... Współpracownictwo nasze będzie stałem — albowiem mnie obowiązek przykuwa do tego domu, a sądzę, że walka, której pan oczekuje, rozegra się tutaj w tym ogrodzie. — Co pana naprowadza na to przypuszczenie?... — Pewne słowa zasłyszane wczoraj wieczorem przez panią Essares... Pułkownik Fakhi powtarzał kilka razy „złoto jest tutaj... Od czasu wybuchu wojny nie wyekspedyowano stąd ani jednego worka ze złotem... Złoto jest tutaj — w twoim domu”... — A pan nie wpadł na żaden ślad? — Na żaden. Zobaczymy co będzie. Sędzia wydobył z kieszeni pomiętą kartkę papieru: — Oprócz medalionu Essares-bey trzymał w zaciśniętej dłoni tę kartkę papieru, zamazaną atramentem... Można jednakowoż odcyfrować kilka w pośpiechu skreślonych słów... O! Proszę przeczytać: Złoty trójkąt... Co to znaczy: złoty trójkąt... W jakim związku pozostają te tajemnicze słowa z nasza sprawą?... Na razie nie mam pojęcia. Przypuszczam, że ta kartka papieru została wydartą razem z medalionem owemu człowiekowi, który do pana dzisiaj rano telefonował... — I ja tak sadzę... — Zatem porozumieliśmy się... Dowidzenia, kapitanie!... Proszę, niech pan działa na własną rękę, a jeśli będzie trzeba — ja i moi ludzie jesteśmy do pańskiej dyspozycyi... I pan Desmalions wyciągnął rękę do kapitana. Patrycyusz mocno uścisnął prawicę urzędnika. — Zwrócę się wkrótce do pana, panie sędzio. — Nie sądzi pan jednak, że należy już teraz przedsięwziąć pewne środki ostrożności... — Już je przedsięwzięte... Wszak zajęliśmy ten dom... — Tak... tak... ale mimo wszystko... mam przeczucie, że dzień dzisiejszy nie dobiegnie spokojnie swego kresu... Proszę nie zapominać o dziwnych słowach Szymona... Pan Desmalions zaczął się śmiać... — Nie wpadajmy w przesadę, kapitanie. Na razie nasi nieznani wrogowie muszą zbierać siły, aby wystąpić z nami do walki. Mamy czas... Pogadamy o tem jutro... Raz jeszcze uścisnął dłoń Patrycyusza, skłonił się z szacunkiem przed panią Essares i wyszedł. Kapitan Belval w pierwszej chwili prowadzony delikatnością chciał wyjść z nim razem. Zatrzymał się wszakże przy drzwiach. Pani Essares trwała bez ruchu, głowa opadła jej na piersi... Kapitan rzekł: — Koralio... Nie odpowiedziała, jakby nie słysząc wcale... Patrycyusz powtórzył: — Koralio... Znowu milczenie. — Nie chce pani odpowiadać, Koralio... nie szkodzi... lepiej nawet... To ja powinienem mówić... Mam pani dużo do powiedzenia... Oparł rękę na poręczy fotela Koralii... — Koralio!... fałszywy wstyd skłania panią do odrzucenia mojej przyjaźni i opieki... Rumieniec występuje na pani lica, iżeś była żoną tego człowieka i wmawiasz w siebie, że sama poniekąd jesteś współwinowajczynią... Niepotrzebnie się pani dręczy... Wszak łatwo się domyślić jakie było wasze pożycie... Z pewnością zmuszono panią do tego małżeństwa przy pomocy jakichś niegodnych machinacyi... Widzi pani, że mam jasny pogląd na tę sprawę... A teraz pomówmy o czem innem... o czemś ważniejszem... Nadchylił się nad nią tak nisko, że włosy jego muskały bladą skroń młodej kobiety: — Mam mówić, mateczko Koralio?... Szkoda słów, nieprawdaż?... Ty mnie i tak rozumiesz... Czuję, że drżysz cała... Bo kochasz mnie... Kochasz twojego nieznośnego pacyenta, który w zamian za najczulszą opiekę — żąda jeszcze całego serca... Nie mów nic... nie protestuj... Ja czytam w twojej duszy... To mi wystarczy... Nie będę na razie zbyt wymagającym... zdobędę się na cierpliwość, choć to nie leży w mojej naturze... Ale dla ciebie... Zresztą oczekiwanie osłodzi mi pewność, że jestem kochany... To taki ogrom rozkoszy módz powiedzieć sobie: Koralia mnie kocha!... Ty płaczesz Koralio?... O! droga moja, nie śmiałem przypuszczać, że kochasz mnie do tego stopnia... I on miał łzy w oczach... Po bladych policzkach Koralii toczyły się duże, jasne krople... Patrycyusz pragnął!... o! jakże pragnął scałować te łzy, płynące z ukochanych oczu... Panował jednak nad sobą, czując, że w tej chwili pieszczota miłości, miałaby w sobie coś natrętnego, obrażającego... Wpatrywał się więc tylko w oblicze Koralii wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia. I nagle, gdy tak tonął spojrzeniem w uroczej twarzyczce Koralii, odniósł wrażenie, że myśl jej odrywa się od jego myśli, że oczy jej przykuwa coś, czego on nie widzi — że słuch chwyta jakieś dźwięki, których on nie dosłyszał... Wtem on z kolei posłyszał coś, czegoby nie umiał określić... Właściwie to nie był żaden hałas, ale jakieś raczej wyczucie czyjejś obecności... Co się to dziać mogło?... Słońce skłaniało się już ku zachodowi, posyłając przez wpółotwarte okno czerwonawe blaski... Wzrok Koralii kierował się w tę stronę... Jeśli groziło niebezpieczeństwo — to szło właśnie stamtąd... Patrycyusz chciał biedz do okna, gdy wtem, u futryny zarysowała się jakaś sylwetka ludzka... Potem błysnęło coś... Patrycyuszowi zdało się, że dostrzega lufę rewolweru... — Jeżeli zauważą, że ja coś widzę... — mignęła mu myśl — Koralia zgubiona... To też wyrzekł głośno: — Pani musi czuć się nieco znużoną... Pozwoli pani, że ją pożegnam... Jednocześnie dokonywał pól obrotu przy jej fotelu, chcąc ją zasłonić... W tejże chwili widocznie i jej oczy uderzył błysk lufy rewolwerowej... Całą postacią rzuciła się w tył, szepcząc: — Patrycyuszu... Patrycyuszu... Dwa strzały dały się słyszeć, a potem jęk. — Tyś raniona — krzyknął Patrycyusz, rzucając się ku Koralii. — Nie, nie. Ale ten przestrach... — Jeżeli on cię zranił, ten nędznik. — Nie, nie. — Czyś tego zupełnie pewna? Stracił w ten sposób kilkadziesiąt sekund, w czasie których zapalił elektryczność i badał wzrokiem Koralię, czy nie ujrzy gdzie krwi z zadanej rany. I dopiero później rzucił się w kierunku okna, otwarł je i wyjrzał na dół. Potem jak kot zaczął się spuszczać po murze, czepiając się gzymsów i załomów. Nie przyszło mu to bez trudu, ze względu na drewniana nogę. Na dole zaplątał się w stopnie przewróconej drabiny, następnie natknął się na dwóch agentów policyi, z których jeden wołał: — Widziałem tego człowieka jak uciekał. — Którędy? — zapytał Patrycyusz. Człowiek z rewolwerem uciekał w kierunku małej bocznej uliczki. Patrycyusz popędził za nim. Ale w tej samej chwili odezwały się we wnętrzu domu krzyki. — Na pomoc, na pomoc!... Patrycyusz zawrócił. Jeden z policyantów, zaświeciwszy latarkę elektryczną, przeszukiwał ogród. Wkrótce obaj ujrzeli na ziemi jakiś kształt ludzki. — Drzwi otwarte — krzyknął Patrycyusz. — Napastnik uciekł. Niech pan go ściga. Agent zniknął w gardzieli ciemnej uliczki. W tej chwili ukazał się Ya-Bon, któremu Patrycyusz wydał rozkaz: — Galop, Ya-Bon. Galop. Ją się zaopiekuję ofiarą. Nachyliwszy się nad leżącym na ziemi człowiekiem, rozpoznał starego Szymona, na pół uduszonego czerwoną, jedwabną taśmą. — Jak się pan czuje — zapytał. Czy pan nie słyszy? Rozciął taśmę i powtórzył swoje pytanie. Szymon wybełkotał naprzód kilka niezrozumiałych słów, poczem nagle zaczął się śmiać i śpiewać. Najwidoczniej stracił zmysły. — Panie sędzio — rzekł Patrycyusz do Desmalionsa, który się także ukazał — czy i teraz podtrzymuje pan zdanie, że sprawa jest skończona? — Ma pan racyę... Zarządzimy wszystko co należy, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pani Essares... Będziemy strzedz domu przez cała noc... W kilka minut agent i Ya-Bon powrócili — bez żadnego wyniku... Znaleźli tylko klucz, którym otwarto bramę ogrodową... Był to zupełnie podobny klucz do tego, który przysłano Patrycyuszowi... Równie stary i równie rdzą pokryty... Minęła już godzina 7-rna, kiedy Patrycyusz w towarzystwie Ya-Bona udał się w powrotną drogę do Neuilly. Według zwyczaju Patrycyusz, ująwszy Senegalczyka za ramię — rozpoczął z nim rozmowę. — Wiem, co myślisz Ya-Bon. Ya-Bon mruknął coś po swojemu. — Dobrze — pochwalił kapitan — zgadzamy się najzupełniej... Przedewszystkiem uderza cię bezsilność policyi w tej sprawie... Same zera — ci panowie — nieprawdaż?... A zwracam ci jednak uwagę, że wygłaszanie takich zdań — to nietylko głupstwo, ale i brak respektu dla władzy, za który właściwie powinienbym ci porządnie natrzeć uszu... No dajmy temu spokój. Cokolwiek byś jednak powiedział przyznać trzeba, że policya ma w tej chwili co innego do roboty, jak łamać sobie w czasach wojennych głowę nad tajemniczymi węzłami, jakie łączą panią Essares z kapitanem Patrycyuszem Belvalem. To ja w pierwszym rzędzie powinienem działać i liczyć mogę tylko na siebie. Czy ja sobie dam sam racie?... Hm!... Obym się nie przerachował ze swojemi siłami... Do rozwikłania tej sprawy potrzeba jakiegoś wyjątkowego umysłu, jakiegoś geniusza policyjnego?... Znasz może kogo takiego?... Patrycyusz wsparł się mocniej na ramieniu swego towarzysza. — Nie znasz przypadkiem takiego człowieka — co?... Ya-Bon wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i mruknął jakieś dwa słowa: — Co? — zawołał Patrycyusz — coś powiedział?!... Arseniusz Lupin!... Senegalczyk skinął głową: — Zwaryowałeś czy co?! Proponujesz współpracownictwo Arseniusza Lupina? To ty go znasz?!... — Tak! — oświadczył Ya-Bon. — Chyba z powieści o jego przygodach?... — Nie! — zaprotestował Ya-Bon. — Prawda! Przecież ty nie umiesz czytać... — Więc znasz go osobiście? — Tak. — Idyoto!... Arseniusz Lupin nie żyje... Rzucił się ze skały w morze, a ty się upierasz, że go znasz? — Tak!... — Spotkałeś go może — już po jego śmierci?... — Tak!... — I sądzisz, że on zechce fatygować się zmartwychwstaniem na wezwanie pana Ya-Bona? — Tak!... — No, popatrzcie się!... Ya-Bon przyjacielem Arseniusza Lupina!... Chylę głowę nisko przed takimi stosunkami... No, a ileż czasu ci potrzeba, abyś mógł się z nim porozumieć i zjednać go dla naszej sprawy... Sześć miesięcy?... Trzy miesiące?... Miesiąc?... Piętnaście dni?... Ya-Bon skinął głową. — Więc dwa tygodnie!... Pięknie... wywołaj ducha twego przyjaciela, będę oczarowany możnością wejścia z nim w bliższe stosunki... Tylko ty sobie nie wyobrażaj, żebym ja sobie sam nie dał rady... Cóż to? czy ty mnie uważasz za idyotę albo za niedołęgę?!...